The Viking Rider & The Avengers
by Zanteth
Summary: My take for the story of what happens if Hiccup did leave during "When Lightning Strikes" Hiccup leaves Berk and when he is far away, he is somehow sucked into the future of modern New York during the Battle of the Chitauri. Note: Beginning of chapter is close to the episode as possible when Hiccup was leaving Berk before Mildew shows up. Warning: there will be some language.
1. Prologue

_**My take for the story of what happens if Hiccup did leave during "When Lightning Strikes" Hiccup leaves Berk and when he is far away, he is somehow sucked into the future of modern New York during the Battle of the Chitauri. Note: Beginning of chapter is close to the episode as possible when Hiccup was leaving Berk before Mildew shows up.**_

* * *

**Prologue**  
**Berk Nighttime**

Apparently, even Thor himself didn't like the statue the teens of Berk created for him as the lightning struck it and burned half the village.

It's the second night of Thor's Rage again, and Hiccup and Astrid were hiding behind a few houses discussing where to hide Toothless, as an angry mob led by Mildew, was searching for the Night Fury.

"We could hide Toothless in the Cove for now." Astrid suggested as another strike of lightning struck the village. Hiccup and Toothless both flinched.

"They'll just find him," said Hiccup "No, we have to leave."

"_We?_" Astrid asked with a confused face.

"He can't make it on his own," he said turning to Toothless "And I wouldn't want him to." He held the dragon's head with comfort. Toothless was giving a sad, quiet groan in his throat as he looked at his rider. "I'm going with him Astrid," Hiccup continued, looking at her in the eyes.

"But you'll come back right?" She asked, frightened about the boy and his dragon.

"Yeah," he said nervously "Eventually... When they all realize that this didn't happen because of Toothless."

Astrid looked behind her as the voices of the angry mob became suddenly louder and closer to their hiding spot.

"You better go." she said, turning back to the two.

Hiccup and Astrid shared a quick look that meant everything to them. Hiccup then mounted Toothless and the dragon took off with his rider and disappeared into the dark clapping thundering clouds. Astrid stood there watching the back of the Night Fury fly away until she couldn't see them anymore.

"Where's that boy?" Mildew said as she turned to look at the angry mob he was leading. "And more importantly, where's that dragon?" he urged

Stormfly came behind Astrid threateningly as she answered him.

"I don't know Mildew. But you got your wish. Hiccup and Toothless are gone." Stormfly growled at the crowd when she finished.

Mildew looked her in the eyes closely, studying to see if she was telling the truth. He didn't believe her as the Anger of Thor was still raging on, hitting the village. "Nah, Bah." Mildew said, disgusted as he turned away with the crowd. "Find the Night Fury!" He called out "All of yah!"

Astrid took a look up at the thundering clouds hoping that both Hiccup and Toothless were all right in this heavy storm. She wondered if she was ever going to see the pair again.

**Far Away from Berk**

Hiccup and Toothless were now clear of the storms. It took them all night long weaving and dodging the lightning strikes, trying not to get hit. He had hovered over Berk for a little while longer studying why the lightning was striking the village. Then it suddenly hit him. The metal perches they put up for the dragons, were _attracting _the lightning.

Of course, the others wouldn't believe him as they would still be following Mildew's stupid theory about Thor being mad at Toothless. So he flew far away, hoping they would settle down sometime. It was now just plain dark and cloudy as they soared through the wide open skies. Suddenly, slight lightening cracked in a crooked circle not far from where he and Toothless where.

"What the?" Hiccup said as he saw this strange phenomenon. He'd never seen lightning act like that before. And then it happened again, only closer to them and it was bigger than before. This time though, it had stayed open and there was some weird daylight coming through it.

"C'mon bud, let's check it out." He said as he patted the Night Fury's head.

Toothless was curious as well, but also scared as another huge lightning bolt struck near him. The dragon flinched, and Hiccup got him under control saying "It's all right bud, you're fine as long as I'm here."

Hiccup looked up to see the weird lightning still there with the strange daylight. He urged his friend to go to that direction to check it out. When he got closer, there was a very strong pull dragging them towards the strange phenomenon. They were eventually pulled through, and suddenly there was a huge war going on just below them in broad daylight. What Hiccup saw had to be the largest village he had ever seen when his eyes cleared up.

Hiccup was confused for a moment until they were suddenly fired upon by another plasma blast. He looked back to see that strange phenomenon was gone, and that there were three weird creatures flying on strange devices at him. Also shooting weird blue plasma blasts from the strange weapons they carried.

"Evasive maneuvers, Toothless!" He cried out.

Instantly Toothless barrel rolled out of the way as a few more plasma shots were fired at the two of them. The dragon did an upwards loop, meaning to get behind the weird flying creatures. However, they just followed them and continued firing. Toothless tried every maneuver he could think of trying to keep his rider safe as the rapid plasma firing pressured down on both him and his rider.

**Helicarrier Bridge**

"Sir, there's another anomaly above the East River of Manhattan close to Wards Island." Agent Hill reported from her seat.

"Oh what the hell! It's not more of them damned Chitauri isn't it?" Fury barked from his command center.

"No sir. Bringing the image to your screen now." Agent Hill said.

A few seconds later after she said that, there was a live image streaming on one of his many monitors. Fury rolled his eyes... well... eye, as he saw the strange jet-black dragon. He blinked and noticed that on top of the dragon was a young boy wearing weird clothing. Then he realized that they were under attack by the Chitauri soldiers.

"Agent Hill, go out there and assist that... thing and its rider. They seem to be in trouble." Fury said already having enough on his mind. What with the Nuclear strike about to happen and all. He's hoping that Stark will make it in time. Agent Hill nodded and grabbed a couple of operatives in clad-black gear along with her.

"You're coming with me." She said to the young SHIELD operatives.

"Yes ma'am!" they said in unison.

**Near Manhattan, New York**

Agent Hill and the two operatives were in a quinjet not far from the location where the new anomaly appeared. She avoided the rather large snake-like armored beasts on her way there and she blasted a few Chitauri fighters out of the sky as she made her way. When she reached the anomaly, it was completely gone and the dragon was nowhere insight.

"Ma'am?" One of the operatives asked "What are we looking for?"

"Need to know basis soldier." She said as she kept her eyes pealed for the dragon.

Suddenly a black object fell fast right in front of them and she jerked the quinjet back as two Chitauri fighters were firing downwards.

"What the fuck?" One of the operatives yelled in surprise as he got from his seat.

"Watch your mouth." Agent Hill sneered as she pulled the quinjet downwards to follow the falling black object that appeared in front of them.

She open fired on the Chitauri fighters, blowing both of them up in surprise as she continued to go for the black object. Her eyes widened as she saw a young boy, no older than fifteen, climbing up the thing. He had something bright yellow in his hands and put it on the thing falling from the sky.

Agent Hill leveled the quinjet out and in the next few minutes she saw the thing fly upwards again with half a yellow tail. She realized that the thing was the dragon they saw earlier and the young boy was completely confused as to what's going on. He must have seen her, for he went to the front of the dragon, and leaned forward. The tail opened up more and they went almost supersonic into the war of the Chitauri.

She followed the dragon and boy almost as fast as they were going, though she knew the quinjet could easily pass them. She saw the boy pointing left, and the dragon went that way as if he just commanded it to. They were flying away from Manhattan and it looked like that they were heading towards Flemington. At least, around the Roaring Brook forest anyways.

When the boy had looked back one more time, his eyes widened. Agent Hill smiled a little as she had already made the quinjet go silent and cloak before leaving Manhattan. _Standard procedures._ Hill thought. He probably still had no idea that she was still following him. Agent Hill quietly followed the boy as he made the dragon land in the thick woods of Roaring Brook forest. She immediately scanned the area for an opening so the quinjet can land closely.

**Somewhere in Roaring Brook forest**

"Alright bud take it easy." Hiccup said as they both landed in the strange thick forest. He had no idea what kind of beast that was that followed him all the way out here, but he was glad that it was gone. Toothless had managed to at least take out one of the strange creatures that were trying to kill them, and then they managed a lucky shot on Toothless's tail.

Hiccup was still managing to real his mind around what in Thor just happened. Or why those creatures attacked them. He'd left Berk a while ago, and now he was drawn into a huge war!

"Just what in Odin's name was that all about!" Hiccup yelled frustrated

Toothless bumped his head gently to Hiccup's body and moaned tiredly. It had been a long night for the both of them.

"Sorry bud." Hiccup apologized "I didn't mean to scare you like that."

Just then they both heard a tree branch snap in two and they went on alert. Toothless wrapped his tail around Hiccup in a protective manner as three natives in dark clothing walked up to them.

_"Hello."_ The person said their native language he couldn't understand.

"Um... Hi?" Hiccup guessed as the one in front, a woman he realized, widened her eyes at Toothless.

* * *

Agent Hill and the two operatives hiked the woods trying to find where that boy and the dragon had landed. One of the operatives, Harley Williamson, stepped on a tree branch as they came into a clearing where they found the strange dragon.

"Hello." Agent Hill said. She almost didn't see the young boy with the dragon's tail wrapped around him. He seemed afraid and confused as to where he is. He was wearing a long sleeve green wool shirt, and a short-sleeved brown leather vest over it. He had long, reddish brown hair that was everywhere from the wind, he also had bright green eyes and he wore boots. Well, a boot and a metal peg-leg for replacement of his left leg.

The boy seemed unsure of what to say to her until he waved and said "Der."

Her eyes widened when he spoke Norwegian language. The dragon bared its teeth and growled at her as she took a step forward towards them. Apparently it took her as a threat. It was right, for her hand instinctively went for her standard-issue sidearm in the holster behind her back. She unhooked the gun, and showed it in her palm as she slowly laid it on the ground. Showing that she was a friend. She ordered her followers to do the same. The dragon lowered its tail only slightly and growled less.

"I'm a friend." She said, but in Norwegian. She spoke many languages, as it was required to do so when signing up for SHIELD. They go everywhere where there's trouble these days.

"I mean no harm." She said again in the boys language.

The boy seemed to study her and then looked at the dragon and said something in his language.

"Det er greit Tannløs," is what he said "Det ser ut som de er venner."

The dragon seemed to understand the boy, because its growling stopped and its teeth retracted as it licked its chops and sat up straighter looking like a happy puppy.

The boy looked at Agent Hill and asked in his language

"Hvem er du?"

"My name is Agent Maria Hill of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. Otherwise known as SHIELD." Agent Hill said with pride in his language.

The boy however, seemed even more confused than ever. Agent Hill wondered if he could read English and so she went up to him slowly, in fear of the dragon might attack her. She reached for her pocket where she kept her badge, however, she froze where she stood when the dragon showed its teeth again and snarled at her.

"Det er greit gutt." the boy said to the dragon as he put comforting hands on its head. Agent Hill seemed to think that the dragon understood the boys speech and facial patterns because it went friendly again. She pulled out her badge and slowly handed it to the boy.

The badge had her name and rank on it, and the SHIELD logo with the three stars. The boy seemed to read English fine and handed back her badge.

"Mind if I ask your name?" She asked in his language.

"Hiccup." He said as he fisted his chest. "Toothless." he hugged the dragon.

"You two friends?" She asked him, again in his language

Hiccup nodded and said "Bestevenner."

"Would you like to come with us?" She asked him "We can probably help with your problem."

Hiccup's eyes seemed to show a little hope and he nodded.

"Come with me then." She said as if he were one of her agents. She didn't mean to sound so serious to him suddenly. She picked up her sidearm and holstered it. She looked back to see Hiccup getting up on the dragon, Toothless, he called was when she noticed the saddle and metal rings around the dragons front left leg. She trailed her eyes down and saw the yellow makeshift tail opened and closed a little, as if the boy was doing a systems check on it or something.

"Williamson, Hoffersan, head back to the quinjet and tell General Fury about this encounter."

"Yes ma'am, right away ma'am!" they said in unison and immediately rushed towards the quinjet.

Maria Hill turned around again and the boy, Hiccup, seemed slightly confused again.

"Hofferson?" He asked

"Hoffersan." She corrected "S-A-N, not S-O-N." She said clearing up the boy's confusion. The boy looked down and it looked like he was hurt or lovesick or something. _Clearly he was missing someone important to him_. She thought. _Other than the dragon_. She thought after.

* * *

**Authors Notes:  
****I hope you readers like what I wrote so far. And yes, I did do some research on locations of New York as I've never really been to Manhattan (least, not that I remember anyways). Anyways, this was my version (and I'll plan on continuing it) of the many 'what if's' if Hiccup actually did leave Berk during the Dragons Riders of Berk episode: When Lightning Strikes. Also, I did use a Google Translator for when Hiccup was speaking to Agent Hill from her POV. I know Hiccup speaks Norse, but Google Translator has Norwegian so I went with that. Sorry if any actual Norwegians are reading this and its a little weird for when Hiccup is speaking Norwegian. But, I kinda wanted to be accurate as I can anyways.**

**I do not own The Avengers, nor HTTYD characters.**

**Side-note: I did create two original characters. Harley Williamson and Amiyah Hoffersan. Amiyah is going to bare a close resemblance to Astrid when she takes off her helmet gear in the next chapter. Which will make Hiccup confused more than ever he was before. It'll even make Toothless confused as well, because we all know that Toothless knows what Astrid looks like.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Just to clear up any questions for later. Whenever Agent... Director Hill talks to Hiccup, she's always speaks in his language. She will even translate for him in later chapters when he speaks to others. Eventually Hiccup will learn the English Speech. He can read English perfectly, but he doesn't speak English. Just FYI.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Roaring Brooks Forest**

Hiccup followed this Maria Hill on the back of Toothless as they made their way in the forest. Hiccup stopped Toothless when they came upon the metal beast that had followed them here. He was still confused when the thing showed the rest of itself. That's something you don't see everyday. Hiccup thought as his and Toothless's eyes both widened in surprise.

"Uh... just what is this contraption?" He asked her since she spoke his language. Just with a thick accent.

"It's called a quinjet." She answered him "One of SHIELD's many toys at disposal."

_Toys?_ He thought _Looks more like a beast!_

When she went into the 'quinjets' mouth, she stopped and turned around.

"You gonna get on?" She asked

"Uh... No thanks, we'll just follow you." He said not even daring to step inside the thing.

She smiled warmly at him and the mouth closed up as it took off into the air. _Sure, get yourself eating by that beast._ Hiccup thought.

"Come on bud, let's follow it." He said and the Night Fury took off after the beast. He came around the front of the beast as it hovered in place, and he noticed that Maria Hill and her two followers were still alive inside the thing. However, it looked as though they were in control of it instead of the other way around.

"Follow us back to the Helicarrier, Hiccup." He heard her voice projecting from the thing. _This day couldn't get any weirder._ he thought as he lowered his head and sighed. "Don't worry, it'll be safe there."

Hiccup nodded, unsure of what to do as the strange bird-like beast turned away from him and headed back to that big village he saw.

"What do you think bud?" He asked Toothless "Shall we follow them?"

Toothless snorted and shook his head.

"Your call bud." Hiccup said

The dragon looked back at his rider and nodded.

Hiccup sighed again and opened the tail-fin and caught up with the strange beast, following it back to that huge village that he saw earlier.

**The Deck of the Helicarrier**

Agent Hill landed the quinjet on the deck of the Helicarrier after about three hours of flying from New Jersey. She noticed that a small company of about ten soldiers were standing on deck awaiting her arrival. When she stepped out, one of them came up to her and said

"What are your orders Director?"

"Director?" She asked confused "Where's Nick Fury?"

"He disappeared a couple of hours ago after the war ended. He said something about the Council making bad decisions, then he stole a quinjet disabling its locater. The Council has put you in command of SHIELD sir." The soldier explained. Maria Hill sighed as she put a hand to her forehead, seeming to develop a headache. Then she remembered Hiccup and his dragon friend.

She looked around and saw that he was still hovering in the air quite a ways from the flying fortress.

"What the hell is that?" The same soldier asked when he noticed the strange creature hovering near the carrier.

"A need to know bases soldier." She said to him and dismissed the company. She waved a hand at Hiccup and his dragon saying that it was okay for them to land on the runway.

* * *

When Hiccup saw the mother-beast, he was surprised to see people running on top of it and other 'quinjets' as Hill said, on top of the thing. He decided to wait where he was as Maria landed her quinjet on top of the mother-beast. He saw a row of ten men and one of them came up to Maria as she stepped out of her metal-bird. They seemed to be exchanging words, and then she put a hand to her head. He saw the row of soldiers disband, and then she waved at him. Probably telling him that it was okay to land on top of the mother-beast. The thing seemed as long as the Red Death, possibly a little longer, that he and Toothless fought about five months ago.

"Okay Toothless, take is slow bud." Toothless was excited about the many strange new smells. Hiccup patted his friend's neck and they descended towards the mother-beast. There was a roar that was getting louder and louder as the two came close to it and Hiccup had to cover his ears. The roar seemed to also disorientate Toothless as well when he came closer to the top of the mother-beast. Hiccup decided to wrap his arms around Toothless's ears yelling over the roar

"Shut it out bud!"

Toothless tried his best to shut the sound from his ears as his rider covered them. He then focused on the tall woman waving at them and landed a few minutes later on top of the mother-beast.

"Your dragon okay Hiccup?" She asked him in his language

"Where is that roar coming from?" He asked loudly

"It's not a roar," Hill explained "It's the sound of the engines on the Helicarrier. I guess there's a certain frequency that disorients your friend here."

_What in Thor is she talking about?_ He thought. He then looked around and saw four huge propellers keeping this mother-beast aloft. He then noticed other activity on top of the mother-beast and other metal-birds like hers taking off and landing on top.

"This some sort of military operation?" He asked over the roar of the 'engines'

"Yes and no." She said "Yes, its kind of like a military operation, and at the same time it isn't. We're a secret espionage organization only known to few in the outside. We're higher than the government." She explained. "And we handle any Power People that may be cause of trouble."

"Power People?" He asked not getting any of this.

"People with Superpowers like Thor. Or billionaires that create super suits of armor. Or a Nuclear Physicist who was turned into a giant uncontrollable green monster, _or-_" She continued taking a quick breather "A soldier from the nineteen-forties that was inject with a weird serum and became a super-soldier." she explained, practically raising her voice "Those kind of people. And to top it all off, Director Fury disappeared to who knows god where and I'm left in charge of SHIELD!"

"Oh." Was all he could say. Hiccup was completely speechless. It was very noticeable that she had a lot on her plate and him making an appearance like this just added more to that plate. He looked at Toothless and he seemed to be settling down from the loud constant noise. Then he looked back at Maria Hill as she took a deep breath in and out.

"Sorry to spill all this on you kid." She apologized "I know what you must be thinking, I'm a crazy lady for talking weird stuff."

"N-no I perfectly understand what you're saying." He said trying to comfort her. In truth, he had no idea what she was yelling about. "So, what is this thing we're on? " He asked trying to divert her from the subject. "I can tell its not a dragon, that's for sure." He joked

"This is the Helicarrier." Maria Hill said, happy to not think about the current situation. She needed a little break from what's been happening recently. "One of many I might add."

"Helicarrier?" He asked "Never heard of a name for a beast like that before." he said

Maria laughed suddenly when Hiccup said that. Now she must be thinking that he's crazy.

"Because it's not a beast," She continued "It's an aircraft carrier."

Hiccup still had no idea what she was talking about. Not a beast? He thought. Aircraft carrier? She must have seen the confusion on his face because the next question she asked was

"You're not from around here aren't you?"

"What makes you think that?" He asked

"Well for one, there are _no dragons_ in this world, and two, your clothing is not what normal civilians would wear these days." She said observing him.

Just then, the two people that were with her earlier stepped out of the metal-bird that was next to them. When they removed their helmets, Hiccup's eyes widened when he noticed that one of them had blond hair tied in a bun braid on top of her head. She had blue eyes, and calm features on her face.

"Astrid?" He asked her confusingly "H-how?" Even though he knew that this person had a different last name than her, she just looked almost like Astrid. The only difference is the hair style.

The girl look-alike said something to Hill in their native tongue and they went on to do whatever it is they do on this Helicarrier. Hiccup looked at Toothless, and the Night Fury had a strange confused look on his face as well.

"You saw that too right bud?" He asked his friend. Toothless looked at him sideways and gave a slight nod with his head.

He started to go after the Astrid look-alike when Agent Hill turned back to his attention.

"Those were agents Harley Williamson, and Amiyah Hoffersan," She explained. Apparently she heard him when he said the name. "You must be tired and hungry from all that action earlier," she said "Why don't I show you to a guest quarter and you can sleep there for the rest of the day."

"What about Toothless? I doubt there's space big enough for him." Hiccup guessed

"Oh... right..." She said thinking. "Um... There's a lounge on the ship where the two of you can stay. I'm pretty sure it's big enough for the two of you, even on the way there."

**Helicarrier - Lounge room**

She was right about there being enough space for Hiccup his dragon on the way to the lounge. As the three of them were passing by in the halls, the soldiers on duty all stepped to the side in respect of Director Hill as she passed them. Then they got all nervous as Toothless went up to sniff them out of curiosity. Hiccup had to keep pulling the Night Fury's head forward and make him walk along every time he stopped to sniff a soldier.

"Alright, whoever is in here, clear out!" Hill ordered when they came upon a door that swooshed opened.

There were at least six people in the lounge room that immediately got up from their seats and one by one left the room. They didn't even notice Hiccup and his dragon as they all left in a hurry. When the room was emptied, Director Hill smiled at Hiccup as she led him and his dragon through. Toothless had to fold his wings in high and tight as he walked through the door.

After they entered, Hiccup whistled, being impressed at how nice the room was compared to any of the viking homes back on Berk. There was black leather furniture in the on one side of the wall in the room, a huge flat, black box with moving pictures and sound coming from it, which instantly caught Hiccup's eye. There was a small square table in the middle of the room and a desk on the far side.

When he looked at Toothless, he was sniffing the air in a curious manner. The way he sniffs like that, is when there's food nearby. Another hin was when Toothless was wagging his tail and whacked Hiccup in the back of the head.

"Well, as you can see, there's a flat screen here, a comfy couch, and a refrigerator filled with food. I hope." She said to him.

"Flat screen?" Hiccup asked, the words sounding weird coming from his mouth.

"The TV here." She said as she pointed to the flat box with the moving pictures and sounds "What, never heard of Television?" She asked and Hiccup shook his head no.

"You must be from a really low advanced race to never heard of television." She mumbled to herself in English.

Hiccup was fascinated though, by what she called 'Flat screen' as he watched the moving, talking people on it. Then he turned to Maria as he remembered her saying another weird thing.

"What's a re...refr..." He couldn't make out the word

"Refrigerator?" She asked and Hiccup nodded "It's what we keep cold stuff in so they won't go bad."

Hiccup and Toothless looked at each other. _Things have gotten weirder._ Hiccup thought and Toothless snorted and shook his head. Presumably in agreement.

_"Director Hill, you're wanted on the bridge."_ a voice over head said. Hiccup saw her grab a small box from her belt and spoke into it in her native tongue.

"Well, I'll see you later," Director Hill said "Meanwhile, make yourself comfortable. I'll be back in a few hours or so. Hopefully..." Then she turned around sharply and left the room leaving Hiccup and Toothless all alone in the lounge.

**Meanwhile on Berk**

"What do you mean he flew away?" Stoick asked Astrid. The storm was still going on outside, and Astrid had been crying in private after Hiccup had left.

"He didn't want to leave Toothless's side," She said, pain evident in her voice "He basically said to me, if Toothless leaves, so does he. They're practically an inseparable pair."

Stoick sat down in his big chair in the living room of his house. He felt like exiling Mildew for taking these measures too far. Creating an angry mob and practically forcing his own son and dragon to leave Berk on their own.

"I just hope they're okay." Astrid said trying not to break down in tears again.

"Come here Astrid." Stoick said quietly as he held his arms out.

She ran up to him and he hugged her in a tight, gently, fatherly hug. Stoick was the Chief of the tribe of this tribe. Yet here he was, heartbroken and not even showing it on his face. For even if he tried, he couldn't.

* * *

**Authors Notes:  
Hoped ya'll liked chapter 1. I'll be posting chapter 2 sooner or later. Hopefully sooner. Sorry if the ending seemed rushed, I kinda wanted to throw that in there, to show how much Astrid misses Hiccup. And yes, the lightning is still striking the village because their metal perches are still up. Astrid will soon realize that. (That was a slight spoiler...)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes: Hey, sorry it took so long for this next chapter. I hope you'll like it. Again, it'll be a long while before the next chapter is updated because I'll be at Job Corp starting Tuesday (May 5th) And there will be very little time for me to write, as I'll be learning how to weld stuff. Anyways, with out further adieu! Here's the next chapter for The Viking Rider and the Avengers.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Helicarrier Bridge**

"Ma'am! Sir! She's here!" An operator called out.

Director Hill walked in to the bridge of the Helicarrier and saw one of the councilmen standing in the command centre where Fury usually stands. The councilman turned around and shook the Director's hand as she made her way to him.

"And how are you?" He asked her politely

"Just fine sir." She reported "Just fine." She repeated.

"I heard from a report that you have yet, another situation on our hands." It sounded more of an order than a question.

"Yes sir. They're in the lounge room." She reported

"They?" He asked calmly "Never mind. Show me."

He's not going to believe this. She thought tiredly to herself as she led him down to the lounge room.

* * *

When the Director and the Councilman had entered the Lounge room, Hill noticed that the teenager was sleeping soundlessly on a leather sofa. His dragon friend was also sleeping on the ground next to him, snoring loudly. The boy was turned on his left side with a hand hanging over the edge resting just on top of the dragon's head.

"So this is the latest eh?" The councilman said "A boy and a... what is that?" He asked indicating the sleeping dragon.

Hill looked at his face and suppressed her laughter that threatened to come forth. She cleared her throat instead and said, as normally as she could "That sir, would be a dragon. The boy rides it. Very expertly if I say so myself."

"First Gods, then Chitauri, now dragons..." The councilman sighed and looked at the Director. "This is for real right? Not some really good holographic projection of a dragon?"

"I assure you, it's for real." She said "I have to warn you though, don't patronize the dragon. He's very protective of his rider. And the rider speaks norwegian, though it's an older dialect of Norwegian. Probably when Vikings were around."

"What do you mean don't patronize the dragon?" The councilman asked, seemingly unaware of what else she just said. "That dragon could be a threat in itself to civilization."

"True," Director Hill said "However, when they appeared out of nowhere, the first thing they did was flew into a secluded forest." She said truthfully "When my team and I made contact with the boy and his dragon, I disarmed myself saying to them that we were friends, and not a threat. The dragon seemed to realized that and when he did, he acted like an over sized happy puppy."

"I don't believe this." the councilman mumbled to himself "I want that thing off the helicarrier and studied."

"I would advise against that sir." She warned "They are closely attached to each other."

"It's a beast!" the councilman said, his voice rising "It can't understand anything."

"And what have I been saying these past few minutes?" She mumbled to herself.

Maria sighed and walked over to the boy. The dragon woke up and Maria smiled at it. She paused as the dragon imitated a smile of its own, then laid its head back down and Maria rolled her eyes as she gently shook Hiccup awake.

"Not now dad." He said in his own language "Five more minutes..."

He turned around facing the back of the sofa. Then, about a second later he shot straight up and looked around, confusion written all over his face.

"Where am I?" He asked

"Don't remember?" Maria said in his language. "I'm Maria Hill. I'm the Director of SHIELD."

"So that wasn't some crazy dream then..." he said. Then he looked down and sighed in relief as he saw his dragon sleeping on the ground next to the sofa. "So, what's going on?" He asked her.  
"Someone here want's to meet with you." She replied "I'll translate for you when he asks you questions."

"Like what?" He asked

"Probably like where you're from and all." she said

"Oh... right..." He yawned and jumped over the resting dragon and steadied himself on his metal peg leg. "Stupid leg..." he muttered. Then he stretched and finally noticed the man behind her standing at the doorway.

"I'm guessing he's your chief?" he asked, pointing at the man dressed in a black suit.

"Something like that." She said to him "I guess you can say, he's part of a council. I'm Chief of SHIELD. He's just there to run things a little smoother for the rest of the world."

"Gotcha." Though the look on his face said otherwise.

Hiccup knelt down by the dragons' head and scratched it a little. The dragon made a satisfying sound deep in its throat as the boy did so.

"I'll be back bud. You stay put." He told the dragon, the dragon looked up at its rider and rubbed its head against his chest, then laid it back down. "Alright, I'm ready." he said to Maria.

"He's ready sir." She said to the councilman who looked bewildered beyond belief at what he just saw happened.

"Need to get that thing quarantined." he mumbled to himself.

**Helicarrier - Interrogation room**

Hiccup followed Maria and the strange man in the hallways of the airship to another room. This room had hexagon shaped objects in its steel walls and a metal table with two chairs on either side of it. There were no windows or anything else in the room that he could make out. He looked at Maria expectantly and she guided him towards one side of the metal table and offered the chair to him.

"You sure?" he asked her

_"I'm sure."_ she said _"I'll stand behind you and translate."_

Hiccup nodded and sat in the cold chair. He was used to the cold, but this felt like a different kind of cold that sent a chill to his spine. The man, he now noticed, was mostly bald with a patch of white hair going around the back of his head. He also had blue eyes and wrinkles on his face, _probably from frowning a lot._ he thought. He wasn't built like his father, but he had authority written all around him.

When he sat down in front of him, the man stared at him before he said something he couldn't understand at all.

_"His name is John Rockwell,"_ Maria said to him _"He wants to make your acquaintance."_

Hiccup realized that the man, Rockwell he now knew, was holding out his hand in a friendly gesture. Hiccup shook it, a little hesitant at first though. The man smiled at him when he did so.

"My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third." he replied Might as well get the full name out there. he thought. Since we are being formal and all...

_"He says its a pleasure to meet with you."_ Maria translated_ "He has a few questions if you don't mind."_

"Not at all." said Hiccup.

_"He wants to know where you're from."_

"I'm from an island called Berk. It's twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery." he described. "It snows nine months of the year, and hails the other three. Any food that grows there is tough and tasteless. The people that grow here are even more so." Hiccup laughed a little at the description he gave for his island.

_"Must be a hard life he says."_ Maria said also trying to calm herself from snickering. "How do you live there he asks."

"Well, the upside is our pets. They were a bit of a problem about a month or so ago, but then we made a peace treaty with the dragons and now they're all welcomed on the island."

_"Peace treaty with the dragons? he asked."_ He looked up at Maria to see a confused look on her face as well.

"Oh... right... um..." Hiccup was scratching the back of his head thinking of a way to make this all reasonable with the two other occupants in the room. "Well, there was a huge dragon on another island that's been controlling the other dragons that reside there," he began. "Toothless, that's the Night Fury we left in the other room, showed me and Astrid Dragon Island one day we were flying and we discovered a Red Death. Basically, a very big and mean dragon. Probably about half the size of this... boat we're on." he said forgetting the name of this vessel. "A lot of the Vikings took off with Toothless after he was discovered -during that time they still hated dragons- and they decided to raid Dragon Island. Anyways, stuff happened, and now we're friends with the dragons instead of fighting them."

_"He says its an interesting story."_ She relayed _"However, to our eyes, there are no dragons in this world, and we would have known about this war your people brought on. We have eyes and ears everywhere. Literally."_

"You think I'm lying?" Hiccup asked "You saw the dragon in the other room. His name is Toothless, and he's very friendly once he gets to know you."

"He says otherwise." Maria said "But of course I believe you." she put in

Hiccup smiled a little at her. Then looked back at Rockwell to see no expressions on his face and he could also see that the man had many secrets held in his blue eyes.

"Are we done here?" he asked

The man nodded after Maria made the translation.

_"It's been nice talking with you he says."_ Maria translated _"However, he has another matter to get to."_

"Alright." Hiccup said and before Rockwell got up Hiccup asked another question "What should I do now? I mean, I know I can't get back home, it'll take... probably forever to find Berk. So... what should I do?"

The man regarded him for a second, and Maria translated as he said

_"We'll talk about that later. Right now, you just stay on the Helicarrier and we'll get a couple of agents guarding you at all times. One preferably that can understand your language and all, so that Director Hill can get back to her business. Probably within the next few days, we'll have someone come and get you to their place where you and your dragon can stay at."_

"Alright. Sounds good." Hiccup said.

_I wonder who's going to take me and Toothless in?_ he wondered as he followed Maria and Rockwell out of the room. Rockwell went in another direction as Hiccup and Maria headed back to the lounge. When the two reached the doors to the lounge, there were already two agents awaiting there standing at attention. One of them was a female and the other a male. Hiccup realized the female..._ what's her name?_ he thought as he passed by her and followed Maria into the lounge where Toothless was sitting upright looking bored until they entered.

He jumped over a couple of chairs, knocking one down anyways, and flattened Hiccup on the carpeted floor and licked his face.

"Gerroff!" he said as he tried to playfully push the heavy dragon off of him. Toothless complied, only to whack him with his tail in the back of the head as Hiccup stood up again.

"What you hungry?" He asked the night fury and the dragon looked at him in a way that was saying Well, what do you think? "Maria, is there fish on board? Like, Cod, Salmon and the like?"

"Well, I'm sure we can get you something." she said "I'll go see what's on the menu in the kitchen and I'll be back in about half an hour."

"Thanks." he said and then his stomach growled and he sighed right there in front of her.

"I'll make it quicker then." she said and left the room.

Hiccup looked at the night fury and the night fury looked at his rider.

"Well, looks like we're going to be here awhile bud." he said

Toothless whined a little and walked over to Hiccup and pressed his head against his chest. Hiccup patted the Toothless's head and sighed as well.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Well, its gonna be awhile before the next update. And not even reviews saying "update faster please" will get me to update faster. I'll probably update in a couple of months or so, but no promises. I hope you liked this chapter and I disclaim the quotes from the first HTTYD movie. **

**Who do you think though, should Hiccup meet? One of the Avengers perhaps? I'm thinking probably a billionaire genius with an iron legion... we all know who that is.**


End file.
